Walk With Me
by Cocacoriola
Summary: Jake would like Sam to talk a walk with him. My ending to Run Away Home. Sam/Jake R


**A/N: I was very unhappy with the way Run Away Home ended. So I'm writing this one-shot. Maybe if I get a good idea and become unlazy, I'll write another story. Maybe a longer one.**

**Walk With Me**

After a short conversation with Kit, Jake and Sam wandered away from the party. They had only held hands for a few brief seconds, and no one had noticed in the darkening night. The two had been too far away from the fire to shed any light on their interlinked fingers. It was nearly a full moon, and silvery light washed down on them as the strolled closer to the range. "Walk with me," was all he'd said. Sam glanced over her shoulder briefly, but she knew no one would notice they were missing. Except perhaps Jen, but Sam was sure Ryan would be able to keep her distracted.

Everything had been going so right, now that Cody was born. But now Sam was confused. What did this mean? She and Jake had been friends for her entire life. Best friends, in fact. Was that going to change now? And Jake was going off to college... Sam shook her head slightly. Now was not the time to think about that. Right now, Sam wanted to enjoy herself. "Sam?"

The sound of Jake's deep voice broke through her thoughts, and Sam looked up at him. His brown mustang eyes were full of emotion that Sam couldn't read. He cleared his throat. "Can we, uh, talk?"

Sam opened her mouth to reply when a soft nicker halted her. Her head whipped around and her eyes searched for the great silver stallion that danced through her dreams. She gave an audible gasp when she saw him. Bathed in the silvery moonlight, the Phantom was pure white. He looked as if he were made of marble the way he was poised, waiting for Sam to come to him. A cold wind brushed past them, catching his mane and tossing it around, reminding Sam that he was real, and not a beautiful statue.

_Zanzibar_, she moaned in her head. She wished she could call to him, but she would never in front of Jake. Forgetting all about Jake's words, Sam began taking cautious steps forward.

"Sam." His voice came again, different this time. "Brat, please, just forget about him this time." His voice was almost pleading. Sam tore her eyes away from the magnificent vision before her and turned to face Jake again. He closed the distance between them until they were standing close enough for Sam to see his face again. His eyes were definitely pleading. Sam decided to take pity on him. It wasn't every day Jake decided to have a conversation with her, rather than a few sparse sentences here and there.

Sam heard the sound of hooves moving slowly. A quick glance over her shoulder told her that the Phantom was watching her as he backed away. His head bobbed and suddenly he turned and raced away, his pounding hooves churning through the snow. Another gust of wind rushed past them and Sam shivered. When she turned back to Jake, she was surprised to see him handing over his coat. Speechless, she slid her arms through it, relaxing into the warm leather.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Sam asked, hoping she hadn't missed her chance by pining after the stallion she'd once owned.

"I don't know how to put it, exactly," Jake said. He seemed nervous, and as Sam started at him incredulously, he hid his feelings with one of his lazy tomcat grins. "But I can show you."

"So show me," Sam said, becoming impatient.

Jake grabbed one of her arms gently and pulled her closer to him, leaning down so his lips met hers. A shock of electricity seemed to course through her, and Sam's eyes closed. Even after being out in the cold Nevada night, Jake was so warm. The kiss ended, and without thinking Sam wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her head against his chest. Eyes still closed, she listened to the beating of his heart, which gave away just how nervous he was. It beat rapidly, and Sam heard him take a quick breath. His arms came down around her, too, and one of his rough, tanned hands stroked her hair. She inhaled, taking in the scent of soap and leather.

Sam wasn't sure what had made the change in her. She'd never felt this way about Jake before, but now she never wanted to let him go. Or maybe she always had, and she'd just never realized it, because he infuriated her as much as he charmed her. She sighed contentedly, and lifted her head to look at him. Jake smiled down at her. Pushing herself up on tip-toe, she started another kiss. "Sam," Jake whispered. It was all he said, but it was all she needed. Jake wasn't a talker, and he managed to put all of his thoughts and feelings into one word. And it was perfect.

**A/N: Well for once I have to say that I'm actually rather proud of my work. Please review! I'd really appreciate it. :)**


End file.
